The Devil's Whelp
by DrasNocturne
Summary: A crossover of cultures. JS. A high priest is losing his mind over his lost brother, the pharoah wants to help him and buys him a slave. A blonde get's taken from his home separated from his sister and sold. Brother finds brother and brother finds sister.
1. Meet the Family

The Devil's Whelp 

          _Meet the Family_

After watching Secret Window and Hidalgo, I for some reason decided to write a fic. S/J pairing with little hints of Y/YY, B/R, M/YM.

Disclaimer: Me no own YGO or any of its characters...all I own is my imagination and my dust bunnies. I also don't own the quote down there but I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess where it's from ^^

I've needed to change the names and research a LOT @.@ this is not the first time I write a fanfic but this is the first time I write a story with a planning and research ^^' 

Names:

Fernec: Jou meaning independent or free

(Jou's Nicknames)

    Rebel= called by his parents

    Disederius=the desired one...called by the people at the alehouse

Lykaios: Jou's dad, meaning like a wolf

Sere: Serenity...I made this one up at the drop of a hat

Amaranth: Jou's mother, meaning the unfading flower

Neferseti: Seto, meaning Beautiful man of Seth

Hebeny-pa-sheri: Mokuba, Little Hebeny (Hebeny meaning Black)

Khenemetra: Yami, One who is joined with Ra

Khenemetma'at: Marik, One who is joined with Ma'at (Ma'at meaning truth, he holds the M. tauk)

Ahmose: Ryou, The Moon is born

To lessen confusion, aside from Jou's Greek/Latin name, (I plan to chang his name when he gets to Egypt) The names above will only be used when outsiders address the characters, otherwise when they're talking as friends they will be using the names we know ^^

I still need names for Yugi, Malik, Bakura, and Pegasus.

The hardest part of writing is how to start...how do I start? hm...

+====================================

"The Children of Priests are devil's whelps...They say devil's whelp's make good soldiers, good soldiers and even better whores." (1)

+====================================

Fernec was up, as usual, before Apollo rode the skies on his chariot with four flaming horses. The boy's beginning chore that day was to finish arrows for winter hunting. The cutting, seasoning, straightening, and fletching of the arrows were past and all he had to do was the adding of bone points to the arrow.

From the Cannon bone of a deer he cut the blanks out and sanded the bone into an arrow point. He then coated the bone with a special salve made with the essence of the Carthelas plant so the arrowheads cutting power would be equaled to that of a stone or steel arrowhead. (2) He laid the arrowheads on a stone table by the outside kiln just as the Apollo started his rounds.

The boy straightened. He was 15 years of age, blonde haired and golden-eyed. His clothes composed of a red, light, cotton shirt that had a V-line neck that was held together by leather strings. He wore leather armbands and a two-fingered archers glove on his right hand. Faded brown trousers covered his long legs. Black soft-leather boots covered his feet and reached up to his knees. A black bowstring tamed his otherwise unruly but soft and smooth hair into a ponytail that reached his lower back. A dagger was strapped to his thigh and a thin rapier-like sword (given to him, he claimed, by a water nymph) hung at his side. Despite the fact that his clothes gave a lot to the imagination he was still very desirable. He was nicknamed Disederius at the town alehouse, women and men alike tried to get the lad into a bed but Fernec kept his innocence even after 15 years of hungry eyes. 

From the outside Fernec could hear his mother and sister preparing the morning meal. He suspected his father still in bed (as usual) and would not rouse until the food was laid out. Not that his father was lazy, no not at all, Fernec's father was known to work until his hands were bloody. He wasn't lazy...just not a morning person...not a morning person until the food was out that is.

Trusting the forest and Apollo to his work Fernec entered the house for what his belly had been moaning about.

"Good MO~RNING!" Fern greeted cheerily as he opened the door. "Ah! The birds are singing, the river is flowing, there's naught a cloud in the sky and Ada is still in bed, a good morning indeed."

His mother giggled, and Sere greeted her brother back, but there was a growl heard from the main bedroom. "Now, now Rebel that is not a good way of greeting your father good morning." The elder of the two women in the room chastised after hearing the growl, but laughter was evident in her eyes.

"Forgive me Mother. Right! I shall now perform my morning duty of greeting my father a fair morning." Fern said and walked into his mother and fathers room as quiet as only the most skilled hunters could. His mother and sister returned to their work. Slightly bending over the bed on his father's side. "GOOOOOOOOOD MO~RNING FATHER!" The lad bellowed into his father's prone form.

Growling savagely the elder grabbed his son around the waist, slammed him onto the soft mattress face first, and grabbing both arms in one hand and with the other started spanking his son. Not hard enough to bruise but firm enough to sting. 

"Tisk, (slap) tisk, (slap) tisk. (slap) My son, (slap) my son (slap) haven't (slap) I (slap) ever (slap) taught (slap) you (slap) manners?(slap)" (3)

Freeing from his father's grip, Fern pushed his dad off the bed and jumped out to the kitchen. "Manners?" He tipped his head to the side "I'm sorry, I confess I have never listened to the ramblings of the man who raised Me." He dodged a flying pillow and hid behind his mother who slapped him upside the head. 

After a few more moments of father and son wrestling, Fern and his father settled down to eat. 

"Winter is approaching," Lykaios commented. "Faster than it should." The country had supposedly two fortnights more of autumn but snow had already started to fall, thankfully though there were no blizzards as was common around that area.

Sere smiled "Perhaps Lady Persephone decided to visit her husband early?" Fern, looked at his sister. She may have been the sweetest thing in the world, but sometimes she could be, very...fluffy. He suspected it had to do with that black haired kid in town. (4)

Fern frowned; he would kill that kid if he made a move on his sister. But she was reaching of age and he knew he couldn't keep her forever.

Lykaios laughed, "You, my daughter are the only one who would ever make that assumption. I doubt Lady Demeter would allow her daughter even a day overdue with Lord Hades." 

When breakfast was done Amaranth and Sere got up and started to clean the dishes, mother and daughter getting into the latest gossips in town.

Lykaios picked up his axe and went whistling in search of firewood. "Hi ho, hi ho it's off to work I go..." (5)

Fern seeing the arrowheads ready to be attached to the arrows went to work. 

Cutting the straightened Yew shafts slightly on the opposite side of the feather he inserted the broadside of the bone arrowheads and dropped some hide glue. He left the shafts on the same table near the kiln. After lunch he checked on the arrowheads, seeing as they were dry he took one strand of black sinew and wrapped the front and back tags of the feathers. He took another strand and wrapped it just in front of the self-nock. Then with two strands of black sinew and wrapped it around the point, to prevent movement of the arrowhead. Finally, with a thin brush he coated a thin layer of hide glue on the sinew and left the arrows to dry.

When he was done it was dinnertime. "200 arrows, not quite to quota but not too shabby." Fern grinned.

But snow had started to fall and a wind was picking up, he sighed. The snow was coming early, too early, which was not good, not good at all. The deer could have moved already and the winter would prove to be long and trying.

Fortunately dinner was noisy and laughter filled despite the foreboding weather, it started with father and son squabbling, Sere and Amaranth joined the squab around the main course. By the middle of the same course the squabbling became a debate, woman/girl against man/boy. They were happy, the season may have held bleak omens but they were together and thus were happy. (6)

============================================

A wolf-jackal, a creature only a god could tame, raised its head and sniffed the night air, wrinkled its nose and looked back at the figure beside it.

"So the gods wish to play eh? The fools."

============================================

Not so much of the Egyptians, they'll come in the later chappies. It wasn't mentioned but Fern's home is in Greece a town near Olympus I made up. Aw well.

(1) A cookie to anyone who can guess where this is from.

(2) Carthelas is just made up but bone arrowheads aren't really as strong as rock or steel arrowheads but I thought bone would be cool :D

(3) Sounds wrong...very wrong.

(4) Remember this, it may come up in the next chapter.

(5) ...not mine but I couldn't help myself ^^. BTW, anyone notice I didn't make Puppy-chan's dad a Bastard?

(6) Everybody knows what that means! ^^ they'll be separated and his parents will die and he and his sister will be separated. Any objections, give me an alternative plot and we'll see ^^

I actually typed at leas 3 pages without the comments XP wow, It's still short but I've never done that before :P 

Should I continue or take the story off? R&R please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome


	2. A Cure for Obstinacy

The Devil's Whelp 

_A Cure for Obstinacy _

Disclaimer: I don't own zip, except for my books, my imagination and that dust bunny.

WARNINGS: Yaoi, CBT, D/S, H/C, Anal, AU, Oral, OC, Ship, Slave, SP, and Aphrodisiacs.

_Lykaios _(Jou's father)......................................wolfish

_Fernec _(Jou)...................................................independent free

_Disederius _(Jou called at the alehouse)..............the desired one

_Rebel _(Jou called by his parents).......................Rebellious

_Neferseti _(Seto)..............................................Beautiful man of Sutekh

_Hebeny-pa-sheri _(Mokuba)...............................Little Hebeny

_Khenemetra _(Yami).........................................One who is joined with Ra

_Khenemetma'at _(Marik)....................................One who is joined with Ma'at (truth)

_Ahmose _(Ryou)...............................................The Moon is born

_Pamiu_ (Gozaburo)............................................The old cat

_Pasebakhaenniut _(Pegasus)...............................The star that appears in the city

          [He gots one Shaaaney eye, also a note on Peggy-chan, he's not originally from Egypt, SO! ^^ I can use his horsy name :E)

_Bakhemet _(Bakura)..........................................dun really have any meaning...

Thank you's:

FF.net

Jasper-Sable: (gasp!) hides behind table ... ^^' here's the second chapter (pokes EVIL SPORK OF DOOM!) ^^ I want a cookie!

Macduff's Mistress: Here's the next chappie :D

Nancy: thing is some people actually like the names changed ^^ dun worry I'm gunna try use names that are close to the original character's but will still be Egyptian.

Kodachi: HAI! ^^ I'll finish the story. I just hate it when people don't finish stories, especially the good ones, but I guess the Ancient fics aren't finished so often because it's HARD to do the research sometimes.

Priestess of Malik: I'll do my best to reach up to the expectation.

AFF.Net

TsuyaKK: ^^ ta! Reviews make me feel much better :D

Alostblackcat: I LOVE mythology of every kind, my room is FILLED with tons of mythology books ^^ go fig

Ashley: it's fun renaming people tee hee :)

+=======================================

A lean figure, slightly illuminated by a fading lamp in an ink black room poured through scrolls that covered most of every available surface. He wasn't really sure of what he was searching for—no. He knew exactly what he was searching for; something to bring his brother back, or at the very least show him where his brother was, only thing was he didn't know any spell that could do that, nor did he know if his brother was among the living or the dead. There was scrying of course but in order for that to work you had to know where to scry, and Neferseti, High Priest of upper and lower Egypt had no clue where his lost little brother was.

Hebeny-pa-sheri was the younger brother of Neferseti. On a trip to visit Lower Egypt a band of thieves attacked and burned down the barge the boy was on. Hebeny disappeared, and his body was never found. Neferseti went mad with rage, worry, and regret and almost tore the whole Nile apart; he unleashed all three of his Blue-Eyes White-Dragons, an astonishing feat even for the High Priest. The Pharaoh, his bodyguard and his general had to combine forces to quell the Priests' lust for revenge. 

2 years had passed since the incident. The bandits were found, captured, tortured (slowly)(1), mutilated then killed. Seti prayed to the gods for their souls to never find peace. But even so his brother had not been returned to him.

The only sound that broke the silence of the room was the occasional flipping of papyrus pages and Seti changing positions to look for a more comfortable position. In the darkness three pale mists formed watching the High Priests about his business.

+=======================================

"Ra Damnit!" A loud curse emanated from the Lord of the Lower and Upper Lands. "Where in the name of Osiris Realm is Seti!" He slammed a golden goblet onto the equally golden table glaring at the room. His husband-lover placed a hand over the Pharaoh's hand and soothed it off the cup.

A slave nervously bowed and spoke "M-my L-Lord N-Nefers-seti said h-he would eat w-when he pleased O g-great Pharaoh." He stammered, Pharaoh Khenemetra, known better as Yami to his close friends, may have been known as the most kind-hearted and loved Pharaoh of all his ancestors but a pissed Pharaoh was not a very nice Pharaoh no matter what dynasty. 

The dining room they were in was not like any other, specifically designed by the Pharaoh for himself and his closest friends. Instead of chairs there were soft fluffy cushions and the table only reached the young king's knees, gold adorned the legs and surface of the object. And the floor beneath the cushions was made of soft, black and gold painted wood.

His chief bodyguard chuckled "Seti does what he wants when he wants. He won't come out of that mess he calls a room without a fight."  He bit into a piece of roast oxen meat relishing the taste; (2) it was rare for the pharaoh to have red meat prepared even if he was the most important, and richest, man-god in Upper and Lower Egypt. Bakhemet chuckled, "He won't be lured out by food and wine Yami."

"I know that." Yami said through gritted teeth.

"Ya know what I think?" Marik, General of the Pharaoh's army asked. "I think he needs to get laid." He nodded. "A good lay can cure the body and calm the soul." He grinned ferally "Getting laid is very good, very good indeed." Grabbing his Husband-lover by the waist and depositing him on his lap. Malik laughed and fed Marik a piece of red, roasted meat.

"O posh! Is that ALL you EVER think about Marik-pa-sheri? (3)" Marik growled "Seti will NEVER even look ANYBODY without his little brother back with him. No no no no no! No Indeed. I think seduction will have to have a part here." Pegasus said with that descending and ascending tone he always used in talking. The man grinned. "What do you say my Pharaoh?" Pegasus may have been a crackpot fool sometimes...scratch that, most of the time but he wasn't in the Pharaoh's council for nothing. (4)

Yami raised his brow. There were nine people in the room currently, Yami and his husband-lover Yugi. Marik and his husband-lover Malik, Bakura and his husband-lover Ryou; Pegasus (his wife was currently with her father in Lower Egypt)...And Ishizu and Shadi who stayed quiet for most of dinner. The Pharaoh wondered who in the realm of the gods had Pegasus have in mind? 

"And who do you suppose in all of Egypt even has the slightest chance of seducing Seti. He is as cold as he is beautiful." He sighed and took a swig of his goblet.

Marik took one last bite of his share of roasted oxen then started on the next delicacy he could lay his hands on, namely, Malik. "Well," the killer said with a mouthful "maybe not in Egypt," He licked at broken skin. "Perhaps from Greece? Or Rome? They say beauties abound around those areas and I heard that the Slave Market has new wares." 

Yami and everyone else in the room flinched. He may have been Pharaoh with power, but that power had an equal amount of boundaries he dare not cross, and despite his disgust of the selling of lives, the Slave Trade/Market was one thing he couldn't just forbid without a fight that would cost Egypt the Nile (5). All he could do was the prevention of the buying and selling of...wares less than thirteen years of age. He had also forbidden prostitution of children ages less than fifteen. But in spite of Yami's obvious repulsion of the slave trade, Seti needed something (or someone) to bring him back to earth...maybe just this once?

"Perhaps" Yami said carefully, the Market was something no one present in the room spoke lightly about...with the exception of Marik who had been to too many wars than his sanity would allow, but Malik loved him...that had count for something...right?

"Perhaps...Seti _does_ need someone, Marik, when do these...wares...arrive?" He averted his eyes from the disapproving stare from Yugi to look at Marik's purple orbs.

"In about two fortnights." Bakhemet cut in licking the fingers of his lover. "By the cold season's start." Ahmose gasped slightly and blushed, Bakhemet had wondering hands, one of which had found it's way below his waist.

Yami sighed, "In two fortnights then." The Pharaoh rubbed his eyes, which shot open at the feel of something cupping his crotch. Seeing Yugi's small hand stroking his jewel his last coherent thought was that something wasn't right, he felt warm and tingly all over. (6)

+=======================================

Ishizu and Shadi left the room trying to get the sound of moaning out of their ears. Pegasus stayed a bit longer, transfixed with his eyes wide then left in a scuttle of a hurry when his senses returned.  

Just outside the door from the dining room to the kitchen two males giggled. The spiky haired brunette whispering to the black haired boy beside him, "You do know that Yami's probably gunna kill us in the morning right?"

"For putting aphrodisiacs in the food? Not a chance, besides this is payback!" Both laughed then started over towards the slaves' quarters. 

"There's gunna be a mess in the morning..."

+=======================================

Neferseti, High Priest of Egypt screamed in frustration. Slamming his hands of on the table and getting up to find another oil lamp. He was in the middle of one of the many ancient papyrus scrolls when the fire died out. The room was inky black so he had hit about 3 small tables, 2 chests, his bed, and 4 chairs before he was able to get a lamp. In going back he knocked over a stack of scrolls, 2 vases and 2more chairs. He was tired to the bone, hungry and sleep depraved but he knew that his brother could still be alive. That alone kept him going, he was afraid that the answer would be on the next scroll and if he slept his brother would pass-on when he was a hair's breadth away from the answer. So he kept on telling himself just one more scroll, just one more.

A light bluish light seeped through the drapes leading to the balcony; lured by the light he exited his room onto the balcony. His room faced away from the city onto the vast garden the pharaoh kept. He looked up at the sky and wept. His brother was the only one he had left; Hebeny meant everything to the Priest, the boy was the only reason he strived for anything.

Seti had been abused as a child. The previous high priest unable to bring forth a child set out to adopt his heir, Neferseti and Hebeny were his dead sisters children and Seti had shown remarkable skill with controlling that of the Shadows. Pamiu, Seti's his uncle adopted both boys, but proved to be an unrelenting, cold bastard. He worked Seti to the bone, only stopping when the child was at the brink. But Hebeny was always there to encourage his brother so the boy kept his sanity.

The Priests legs gave out and, wrapping his arms around his frame he cried harder, not the hard wailing sobs of a grieving parent, but silent heart wrenching sobs that shook him to the core. Silently he prayed for his brother, for his own past, and for both of their futures. His face still tear streaked, he laughed bitterly.

"This won't do...Ori," He said using his brother's pet name "I will find you, I promise." With that he stood up, wiped his face and went to his desk, stretched a bit and went back to his work.

The silver mists looked at their master with hurt and pity, there was really little three blue-eyes white-dragons could do outside of mass destruction and carnage...very, very little.

+=======================================

          A/N: should I stop here? I've reached at least four pages without comments in one day... a shocker for me, I've never written more than at least two pages with comments for every other fic I've written... 

I'll write more ^^

+=======================================

A man with a burly build raised his head and slightly sniffed the air. "Village close by." He whispered to his companions most of which grinned showing off pearly fanged teeth.

"Food, warmth...women and children" one commented.

"Blood, riches, carnage" another replied.

Rising above a din of voices, a man in black armor on a black stallion commanded; "Take what you want, kill the elderly, disabled, pregnant, and those under thirteen. We only want those who can work or give pleasure. Rape the women for all I care but leave them able to stand!" he paused "or at least dragable." 

The troops went forward but the man on the horse stayed behind, his troops would follow his orders or he would surely hear about it.

+=======================================

Sere sighed, she was sitting on the doorstep with her chin in her hands, "When is big brother coming back?" she turned and faced her mother. "He's been gone for two days."

 "I expect he'll be home before nightfall." The girl whined. "I know you don't want him to come home so soon so you can flirt...with...that...black...haired...boy." Mischief shone through Amaranth's eyes.

Sere's eyes opened wide, she covered her mouth and her cheeks reddened "Mom!...how'd you find out?" 

Before the elder could answer there was a chorus of screams heard. The house was a little ways off the village because Lykaios didn't really like too much noise but the house was still close enough to the village that the screams were heard. Sere jumped up and her mother ran to the door. Lykaios was out in the village that day! 

Grabbing her daughters hand Amaranth dragged Sere into the woods until she reached a pool with a small waterfall, you could clearly see the opposite side of the waterfall but unless you knew where to look, a cave to the left side of the falls would have been all but invisible. The opening was only enough for one person at a time to crawl through and was obscured by reeds. Amaranth pushed Sere into the cave.

"Sere stay here! Don't move until someone comes to get you or..." she paused, in a lower volume "...or you see that the men leave. There is a little food somewhere around the back of the cave, not enough to last a long winter but at least a weeks ration." Amaranth started to pull back but Sere grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her with her. 

"Mama! Stay with me!" Sere cried trying to pull her mother into the cave, she would be alone by the day's end; no one would come for her she knew. Her mother and father would die.

Amaranth shook her head and pushed her daughter into the cave and closed the opening with a stone slab that at she knew would erode and collapse in a few days because of the water pooling around the entrance of the cave. The door provided safety for her daughter in that the cave was further covered and Sere wouldn't be able to exit until a few days or someone from the outside opened the cave.

The woman ran back to the house and retrieved a sword, it was heavy but she lifted it with the ease of an experienced fighter. Her father had taught her to fight, and now fighting was needed.

+=======================================

Two days ago Fernec had left his family to venture into the woods for the winter needs. Mainly meat and fur, he had ventured far into the forest and the rations he had prepared wouldn't last a daylonger. His hunt was successful though, 4 white hares and a doe. 

Whistling a happy tune Fernec skipped back to town. The doe slung over his shoulder and the hares in his satchel. A cup of ale, a warm bed, and hot food was all he was thinking about before a slight whiff of smoke reached his nose. 

"Black Smoke..." no matter where you lived black smoke always meant trouble. Fear gripped him "Black Smoke from the village!"

Dropping the doe and the satchel containing the hares he ran to the village, fear aiding his stride. 

+=======================================

...Ugh me tired, this is officially the longest piece of literature I have ever written in such a short time span, minus of course the time I took to pacing...

(1) And Neferseti lead the torture ^^

(2) Ancient Egyptians rarely ever ate red meat, preferring to use the beasts to plow fields and such. They mostly ate greens and fish :D

(3) Adding pa-sheri (masculine) or te-sherit (feminine) to a name in ancient Egypt is like adding a endearance in this case Marik-pa-sheri is like saying 'Little Marik'

(4) SEE! ^^ Not even Pegasus is a bad guy, he's named after a horse but at least not a bad guy (mumbles) just watch what I do with bandit Keith tee hee

(5) Proven with the fight for slaves in the US... yea...

(6) -.- Don't ask, I was on a truck load of chocolates when I wrote this yesterday...


	3. Aldara, Winged Gift

TDW Aldara, Winged Gift 

No Egypt in this chap...but Jou-kun is on his way to Egypt, the next chapter will most likely be in Egypt then the chapter after that will be S/J fluff ^^ just givin' ya summin' to look forward ta.

WARNINGS: Yaoi, CBT, D/S, H/C, Anal, AU, Oral, OC, Ship, Slave, SP, and Aphrodisiacs.

_Orion_ (Mokuba) aka _Ori_.....................Son of Fire  
_Aldara_ (REBD)..................................Winged Gift  
_Damocles_ (the bad dude)...................from Mythology, a tyrant from Syracuse    [He'll probably be forgotten after this chapter]

+===================================

Running at full speed towards the village Amaranth growled and started hacking away at the men who were ravaging her village, that's right HER village. 

Looking around she saw a man dragging a girl to the back of a shed. She went in pursuit; grabbing the son of a bitch by the hair she cut his head off with a clean stroke and pulled the girl up "run!" she said and went to look for more prey.

+===================================

The leader of the bandits, watching the desolation of the town from a high vantage point spurred his horse into a gallop deciding to join in the fun of the slaughter.

+===================================

Amaranth was getting tired; she had killed at least ten men but kept on going. She slashed again, 11 men dead, then twelve. 

A horse reared and neighed, the lady gasped. There was only one boy who could ride THAT horse! Looking around she spotted a boy with raven hair on a roan mare. "Orion!" she called as loud as she could, making her way towards the boy killing as she ran. 

The boy hearing his name looked around, "Amaranth!" he shouted back pulling on the reins of his mare to stable her.

"Ori! Go to the spring at the northern edge of the village, the one with the waterfall" she instructed. "Sere will be in a cave slightly to the left of the fall." Taking the boy's hand she kissed it. "Protect my daughter! Protect Sere!" she cried as she pushed the mare towards the direction of the spring.

"What about you?"

Amaranth was silent "I will protect the village."

"Alone?" the boy was asked. Her silence confirmed her answer. He nodded and spurred his horse towards the northern edge of the village.

+===================================

He gripped his bow tighter and grit his teeth. Hiding behind a grove of trees Fernec looked over the village he called his own. 

Most of everything was burned down, destroyed, or stolen. "Slave Raiders." He whispered. Normal raids would leave dead bodies and his village had scant, though, whether to be thankful or remorseful he didn't know.

Looking into his arrow bag he checked how many arrows he had left, he had only brought 50 out of the 200 for the hunt. 40 remained. Closing his eyes he gave a prayer to Artemis, lady of the hunt. 'Let me live' he prayed and opened his eyes 'help me.'

Nocking an arrow he ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards his first prey.

+===================================

"Faster, Stupid Wench!" A buck-toothed raider pushed a 7-year-old girl into the gravel. He smirked, "Well look's like we need to give this little lass a little 'incentive' now don't we?" 

"S-sir?" The girl stammered. Bucktooth smiled and started to undo his breeches, the raiders around him cheered and took seats where they could enjoy the show. Suddenly from nowhere a white fletched arrow flew and lodged itself into the raiders chest. The little girl ran as the man fell. 

"What the?-" another arrow and another raider was silenced. In sudden panic the other raiders ran leaving most of the villagers to scramble into the forest. 3 more raiders fell before reaching any sanctuary and before anyone could reach any cover a deafening roar was heard.

+===================================

Looking down Fernec saw people from the village being herded into wagons. A child was pushed to the ground, from his vantage point he couldn't see the girl's face but he could see the raider's who pushed her down. Buck toothed and ugly he was one Fern knew he would hate instantly. The raider started to undo his pants.

"Bastard!" He narrowed his eyes and drew the bow—his hands shook. He knew he would miss if he shot at that moment. He relaxed the tension on the weapon. 'Draw and kill, draw and kill' he told himself, 'to draw and shoot will result in failure.' Drawing the bow again his instincts took over and he let the arrow loose.

The fletched shaft flew true and went through the bastard's heart. 'One down' Fern grimly thought. Another raider started to rise but fell with an arrow between his eyes. 'And two.'

The raiders ran and Fern let three arrows loose, silently he called for his friend in the forest, a mighty creature he had found and raised.

_Aldara! Aldara where are you, I need you!_

A yawn responded. _Fernec?_

_Get down here you lazy bum!_

Startled by the urgency in his voice the creature raised it's head. _What's wrong?_

_Slave Raiders! They're taking the village!_

Rage showed through the creature's eyes. It raised its black wings and flew into the sky roaring fiercely. Flying over the ruined village its red eyes glinted with fury. Finding the cause of the wreck the creature let out a ball of fire onto the marauders.

_Bitches! Bastards! Whores! Mongrels! Hell spawns!_ She let loose another burst of flame.

Fernec abandoned his hiding place. _Aldara come!_ He instructed _come!_

Seeing its master at the edge of the village the creature obeyed, landing and crouching down Fernec climbed onto the back of his beast. _Fly_ he said, and as one they dove into the clouds.

Looking down from his skyward cover the boy chose a victim, ordering Aldara to dip slightly he shot an arrow at the man. Dip and kill, dip and kill, dip and kill that was their routine...until he saw his mother being held up by a man in black armor.

Fernec cursed. "Down here boy!" the armor clad man shouted, "or I slit the wenches throat!" he pushed a nice shiny dagger on Amaranth's neck.

Aldara stayed airborne for a second. "_NOW_ boy!" applying pressure on the blade drawing a little blood.

Quick as the armored man said it the boy and the beast were down. The man who gave the order was clad in ordinary steely black armor and wore a helmet that covered most of his face. His visor was up and Fernec shivered at the sight of cold gray eyes.

He shifted to look at his mother, she was gagged and bruised and crying but other than that she looked fine. He thanked the goddess Eleos for his mother's safety and turned his attention back to the bastard.

"Drop your weapon and get off the beast." Fernec laid all his weapons on the beast and dismounted glaring daggers all the way.

"Interesting," The man smiled "I'd've never thought of seeing a Red Eyes Black Dragon in this filth of a town." Fernec bit his tongue, no use loosing his head with a retort now.

"What? No say? You are a smart one aren't you?" He came closer to the boy and grabbed Fernec's chin tilting it up he said "a pretty one too." Letting go of the boy the knight went over to Aldara and reached to touch her.

Fear raced through Fernec, it was taboo to touch a bonded spirit creature. He knew what could happen with one touch of an outsider.

_Bastard! _She retorted, the retort was heard in the form of a growl, and Aldara drew back.

The knight scowled. _Aldara, return NOW!_ The Red Eyes without comment slowly disappeared taking the bow, knife and sword with her. It was better to die than for an outsider to desecrate the taboo of a spirit beast.

"So you've bonded with the beast?" The man said his voice low in anger, "impressive. That beast alone could wipe out entire armies and a little wench like you bonded with it!?" He slapped Fernec to the ground and kicked him in the ribs.

Amaranth whimpered and tried to run to her son, but was held back and beaten to the ground by a raider. "MOTHER!" The knight raised his eyebrows at the outburst.

"Mother eh?" He smirked, then drew his sword. "I think I'll collect recompensation for the men you killed." He turned heel and stabbed Amaranth through her back. She made a strange sound that sounded like a mew and a scream and fell to the ground limp.

Fernec stared, no tears fell, he just simply stared.

'Mother died' his head stated, no emotion behind it, 'she's not coming back.'

The man laughed, "See little whelp? No one dares go against Damocles without paying a price; looks like you killed your own mother." He laughed coldly and turned. "Get the boy to his feet and take him to my quarters."

A raider with a scar over one of his eyes dragged Fernec to his feet. "Learned your lesson 'aven't you boy?" He sneered, "Well looks like you're gunna have the trip of a lifetime. We're goin' 'cross the Mare Nostrum to the Black Land* and your goin' ta have ta bunk wit' da captain." He said with relish.

Fernec didn't hear anything the man said. All he could hear was the voice in his head. 'Mother's dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead. I'll never see her again.' he stared at his mothers crumpled body as he was lead away, tears started to fall.

+===================================

Clutching Sere's hand Ori pulled the girl to his chest, she sobbed. Everything was ruined; the houses were burned down, animals were slaughtered, everything that could be stolen was stolen.

Slowly the girl broke off sniveling. "We'll have to look for things to use." She wiped her eyes and left Ori to look for anything salvageable to help the both of them live. Taking his mare's rein Ori tied them to a piece of stable wood sticking out of the ground and left to follow Sere's example. 

In the eastern side of the village all Sere could find were ruins, among those ruins though Sere found a money purse that one of the raiders most likely dropped in the haze of the quarrel, inside were a few gold and silver coins. 

Looking around the eastern side, Ori scavenged a hunting knife and a long rope; from the fallen raiders he was able to snatch another knife and a small water flask.

They both met back to where they started around noon. "Nothing much" Ori said "but it's a start" he forced a smile. Trying to be courteous Sere returned the smile but it was as forced as the boy's.

After a small lunch of dried fruit and meat they separated in search of more salvageable objects, Orion took the northern side of town and Sere took the Southern end. 

Climbing up a gravel road Ori panted slightly "For such an ignored town this place sure is big." He muttered wiping sweat from his brow. Seeing a tannery up a head he sped up his pace, Ocnus, the village tanner though incompetent at other things that didn't concern leather, knew of the consequences of raids that frequented the little unnamed town, hid a lot of his wares under a moveable rock beside the entrance. Hoping whatever stash Ocnus hid had been left unnoticed Ori crouched beside the stone, he knew, moved. Pulling the stone out of its place, Ori heard a high-pitched scream. 

Whistling for his mare, which he had untied to graze where she could during lunch, he ran towards the center square of the village where his mare met him. 

Sere was on the ground staring at a dead body, tears littered her face as she tried to remain conscious. "M-m-moth-er?" she stammered "Mom? Mother" getting on all fours she slowly crawled to the prone figure.

"Mother?" there was the beat of horseshoes in the distance.

+===================================

Fernec was shoved into a room on the large barge that was about to cross the Mare Nostrum. Turning he started to pound on the door.

"Let me outta here!" he screamed giving the door a beating it did not feel. After five minutes of futile hammering he decided to give up, but then as he made his way around the dark room he noticed the lavish in which it was decorated.

The walls were covered with map paintings of the Black Lands, Greece and routs around the great sea. A large bed centered the room, it had no headboard nor did it have a platform, it was situated directly on the floor covered with lavish black and purple silks, three pillows graced the head, and 3 more at the foot.

Fernec slowly walked further into the room. Fear raced through him as he heard light chuckling, reaching to where his dagger was he was dismayed to remember Aldara had taken all of his weapons wither her.

"Where are you?" He whispered to the darkness. Looking around he could see scant but what was described earlier. He felt hands around his throat and a sudden white-hot pain behind his eyes. Twirling around all he saw were cold gray eyes before everything turned black.

TBC...

*Mare Nostrum was the old name for the Mediterranean Sea, and the Black Land was what Egypt was called (see I didn't not learn anything from the fieldtrip to Europe ^^)

To all: so...how was it? Good bad sucky? Wasn't really as long as I'd've wanted it too but I couldn't think of anything else aside from adding the Egyptians in but I didn't want that. I was originally wanting to put in Jonouchi's rape, but I wanted him to be a virgin for Set-chan ^^

Reviewers: 

FF.net:

Hidden: thank ye very much ^^ I'll try to continue the way I started :D

Almostblackcat: checks IQ level 130...not bad...Hey I am smart ^^ everyone in school say's I'm psycho, deranged, lunatic, crazy, and so on and so forth. Whee someone thinks I have a brain *smiles crazily* hope you like this chapter ^^

Jenniyah: I'm trying to make this fic as coordinated with history and culture as I can, don't worry like I said in the first chapter A/N I'll use the names I made up only when servants or unroyalty (?) speak of them, otherwise when addressed by friends they'll keep the same or as much close as possible name ^^

Johnny-Depp-Luv: Hai :D here's the update, Jou and Set-chan don't meet yet, just a chapter more and I promise they'll meet and have glorious sex and more glorious sex and more glorious sex ^^

the Ghost of Jounochi: *looks around crazily* are you stalking me? Mythology and History are my favorite subjects too! ^^ I never look at what's playing on the TV before looking at what's on the history channel. :D

Yami Ray: The names can get really confusing I admit great that you're getting used to it. I'll try to write as often as I can, but schools about to start and I have to write a 12 page essay... my writing will be delayed a tad. ^^' showwy

Seto_Girl: A LOT of people find the names a bother, but as I've said before I'm trying to make this fic as coordinated with history and culture as I can, I'll use the anime names as often as possible but with a mostly all guy cast I can't refer to everybody as he he he or it'll get confusing (and my English teacher'll scream at me) and using the names too often can make the story dull. I haven't read that far into the manga yet...damn, I should have looked for their Egyptian names before I started but I didn't know they had different names, I thought that they just used their Jap names *sigh* aw well I'll see what I can do... And Bakura means YamiB and Ryou is unYami. 

AFF.net:

Kat: tee hee, you'd better wish to own Europe too cuz our school just had a field trip to Europe and I saw very purdy statues, some of which looked like...Jou and Seto O.o creepy but cool ^^

Grr: Hai, hai, patience is a virtue mon ami, dun worry I'll fill this story with a crack load of fucking, lovemaking, sex, and all that nice goody stuff, just wait another chapter or so and I promise you'll find what you so desire ^^

Akuchan: *stares* is this THE Akuchan? Author of Slumming with the Mutt, who has a deep addiction for S/J fics and is a current member of The Dragons Lair O.O *gasp* EEEEEK! Grabs autograph book may I have your autograph? *Looks around* she said I have and interesting story I was actually reviewed by one of my fan fiction idols *faints*

DirtyD: *shrugs* I dunno I just like writing fics as a whole at one time, cuz if I don't write a whole I'll most likely forget the storyline X.x I get really confused *sniffle* I'll try to make the fics longer me promises ^^


	4. Savage Beast

TDW Savage Beast 

Atemu: Mythical great God of Annu.

Merytsira (Yugi): beloved son of ra.

Manu (Malik): born second

On names: I didn't want to use Jou and change all of the names because, I was reading a story and Joseph was changed to Yusef. So ya :D

[(A cookie to anyone who knows where I got that too :) )]

No ones gotten the quote from the first chappie ne? Aw well, I'll be putting some quotes or characters and such and I'll give a cookie to anyone who guesses them ^^

Saaa...I'm so happy! ^^ I got some more reviews :D *cough* Anyhoosies, I'm feeling slightly guilty. This took me longer than I would've wanted and Set-chan doesn't meet Jou yet *dodges flying fruit* Showwy ;_; I'm working towards it but they WILL meet in the following chapter I PROMISE. This chapter hasn't been beta'd either, forgive any mistakes. 

I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter huh? Crap -.- I get forgetful. Here

Disclaimer: ...Kazuki Takahashi ain't budgin and I already offered him my soul...

There are some differences from the second chapter because of the fact that I've read some books and I learned that Yami's name was Atemu and I found Malik and Yugi's name ^^'

+==================================== 

He could barely feel his arms, and his neck had an unbelievable cramp. Groaning he moved his head, his eyes snapping closed as a sharp creaking pain rippled up his neck. Trying to add some feeling into his arms he tried to move them, metal chains jangled and cut into his wrist, shifting to try to stand to relieve some of the stress in his unfeeling arms he clutched at the chains of the manacles connected to the wall and pulled getting on his feet. Unfortunately his legs picked a great time to turn to jelly, and he pitched forward; he slipped his grasp of the chain, rough cold chains bit into his wrist cutting the skin, his shoulders were pulled and the joint that connected his right arm to his shoulder popped out of place. He cried out. DAMN that HURT!

Hearing a cry from the cabin one of the guards opened the door and smirked. "Looks like 'th 'lil lad woke up!" guttural laughter erupted from the guard.

"C'mon Blurn take the brat to the deck, I heard th' master gots a little plan fer the wench." A loud bout of laughter resounded throughout the room. 

Grinning like a madman the one called Blurn grabbed a set of keys on a circular ring and uncuffed Fernec. Blurn grabbed the boy by his dislocated arm, Fernec grit his teeth as he was hauled to his feet and dragged to the top deck.

They pushed him face first onto a wall with cuffs hanging from metal links at the top. "Ahk, Get off me Assholes!" feebly struggling, his bloody wrists were grabbed and chained. Cold chuckling was heard from behind the boy, and as fast as his mind could comprehend his red shirt was ripped off exposing a lithe powerful back.

"Nice," a cold voice remarked, running equally cold hands over the exposed surface making the boy shiver "Very nice. Boys herd the slaves up here won't cha?" 

The raiders went to retrieve the villagers leaving Fernec with Damocles. Putting his hands on either side of Fernec's head Damocles leaned close.  "Little pig* your punishment isn't complete yet." He laughed softly "Your mother was just a...precursory. But don't worry your cute little head off, that pretty face of yours will remain untouched, exotics bring a fine price as harlots you know." He stepped back chuckling when the door that led to the lower decks was opened.

People from the village were rounded up in a way so everybody could see the half naked boy. "Choices and consequences my friends." He said cheerily, "hurt me and I will hurt you, and unfortunately someone has hurt me." 

He cracked a long whip on Fernec's back and dragged the spiked weapon across the exposed flesh ripping skin and meat off the boy. A sick smile spread across Damocles face as he heard an agonized scream tear from the younger male's throat. Snapping the whip back in one fluid motion, a horrendous look of pleasure crossed the elder man's face and he brought his arm forward with horrifying force, ripping more of the boy with the weapon.

Fernec grit his teeth, and clutched the manacles that restrained him to remain standing. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the pain 'I will NOT give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream!' another lash resounded. The spectators from the village were silent save for the occasional sob and gasp, but no one dared step forward.

A whoosh of air then a resounding sharp lash over and over and over. Blood soaked the boy's trousers and pooled around his booted feet. The sun reached its peak and Fernec hadn't uttered a sound since his initial scream. Damocles snapped his whip at Fernec's already raw wounds, causing splatters of blood to fly as the whip struck and as backlash of the weapon. Blood trickled from Fernec's lip as he bit into it and his tongue to refrain screaming 'I would rather _die_ than give them satisfaction.' Was his last thought before he was pulled into unfeeling darkness. 

Smirking at the slumped figure Damocles gave his men orders to take the prisoners back down. Most of them had their eyes downcast losing all hope of finding happiness ever again, the rest looked with pity on the bloody boy or anger at the men who handled them.

Uncuffing the unconscious boy the raiders dragged him down to his special cell, his back scraped on the rough floor leaving a gory trail of blood and skin. 

+ |) 3 \/ | |_'$  \/\/ |-| 3 |_ P +

Seti stretched his joints wincing as cracks and pops were heard. Ra had already risen to his peak, seems like the High Priest had taken a nap. He put his face into his hands and cursed himself for his mortal nature. 

His whole left arm and part of his neck had cramped and needlelike pains raced up and down his arm and neck when he attempted to move. His right arm felt cold due to the lack of circulation to the limb. Standing, he limped to his bed and collapsed from fatigue. It wasn't his mind that was controlling his actions now; it was his need to rest. 

Thanking the Nile because of the crisp cold blankets his eyes closed slowly to troubled dreams concerning his little brother. A lone tear fell as he saw his brother playing around his room laughing and making jokes.

Letting out a silent breath in thanks to the gods, the three petite boys slowly slinked out of their hiding place and out of the High Priests room. Walking back to the Pharaoh's chamber, the smallest of the three sighed, "The slave market isn't the best of the best in the world, but..." he closed his eyes.

"Seti needs someone to get his mind off Hebeny. He will kill himself if this keeps on going." Ahmose padded softly next to his two companions fidgeting with the hem of his linen kilt.

Manu the younger brother of Isis, the pharaoh's adviser, keeper of the Millennium Tauk, put a hand on his tanned chest and smiled slightly, "If I can love Marik then even Seti will find somebody to love and to love him back." Ahmose and Merytsira* laughed weakly.

Reaching the large double doors of the Pharaoh's chamber Manu pushed the doors a more muscular man would have had trouble opening with skilled ease. Walking over to their respective husbands they sat by their feet.

"Miw-sher* why sit by my feet when my lap is more welcoming." The Pharaoh chuckled and pulled the little copy of himself on his lap and nuzzled his neck, inhaling the scents of sandalwood and jasmine.

Bakhemet preferring the position of his more sedate lover plopped onto the floor and shoved the chair he was sitting on to the side making the piece of furniture topple over. 

Khenema'at just sank in his chair and put a hand on his lover's head. Manu took the general's hand into his own and laid his cheek on the elder's knee.

Looking sadly at Atemu, Meryt pushed the Pharaoh into his chair, and lay on the man's chest. "Seti is getting worse. His clothes hang about his like rags and he grows paler by the day." His eyes were downcast looking sadly at his exposed pale knees.

Silence shrouded the room. The Great High Priest was fading they all knew. His eyes held no more care for the living world, and his voice lost almost all of its authority. With his brother gone Neferseti lost his will for any sort of life aside of that to get his little brother back in any and all costs.

"He will regain his glory again." Bakhemet said looking up at the boy on Pharaoh's lap. "The trade will be arriving in 4 days, I am sure we will find someone for Seti."

"We will have to dress the runt in a dog suit to get Seti to take notice, but we will find someone!" Khenema'at sang beaming at the males around the room, Manu sighed then smiled at his lover's antics. 

He wanted to kill somebody...Khenema'at wouldn't beam for nothing. It was either the man wanted to kill somebody or he got laid recently, and by Manu's slight limp...gah! That must have been a very good lay!

It seemed that Khenema'at's tone slightly lightened the foreboding mood that the three boys brought in, Meryt giggled and jumped off his husband's lap, rejuvenated. "Come" he called grabbing Atemu's hand and gestured to everybody else "we shall prepare for this redeemer!" 

+====================================

Boisterous laughter shook the entire slave ship, they would reach Kemet by the dawn of the next day and the ale was broken out. The trollops of the village were taken out of their captivity and were sitting on the laps of the men, feeding them and getting fed on themselves. Some of the women, half-naked were getting it on with their men and other men laughing as the wenches were stabbed into.

"HA! HA! RO*! Get over here ya stupid git!" One particularly drunk raider shouted at one of the only sober men on the ship. "There's a harlot waitin' ta be taken, and she's a purdy one ta boo—" he was tackled by another drunken raider. 

"Goron! Make me happy! I need sum luvin', that bawd fell asleep before I could have my fun!" whined the man who tackled the raider. 

"Ya IDIOT! Just go bang the bitch! Who cares if the wench is asleep!? You've humped dead women before!" Goron shouted pushing the PMSing raider off him.

"GoOOooOooOO~ron! But she's an UGLY wench!" He sobbed.

Ro, completely forgotten with the arrival of a certain necropheliac raider, slipped away from the two bickering raiders. Like a shadow he passed all of the drinking and whoring. Slowly opening the door to the lower chambers, he crept into the pitch darkness until he reached a wooden door with the symbol of a black 'X' on it. 

Slipping into the lamp-lit room he was met with a pair of fierce golden eyes radiating with anger and hatred. Ro wasn't fazed by the look, but took in a deep breath to calm himself. The boy was worse off than he originally thought, his trousers were rigid with dried blood and his back had whitish brown lines of pus, his back was brown with blood and his long blond hair was stiff and cracking with the dried liquid. He was kneeling on the bare floor and his arms were held up shackled straight to the wall, dried blood trails down the boy's arms.

Fernec closed his eyes and looked at the wooden floor. "What? Does the bastard want to punish me more? He burned down my home, he took my mother, he enslaved all my friends, he bled me dry! What else does he want!?" He looked back up at Ro.

Looking unemotionally at the boy as he ranted Ro picked up the set of keys hanging from a hook. "I came here alone. Nobody knows of my absence, they are all dead drunk." 

"Then what is your purpose?" Tightening his jaw he shifted to look up at the robed man. "To see what pleasures you can steal off my body?" He spat "I am NOT a toy!" To his surprise a man laughed, it was full of warmth. And for a second he thought the man was not one of the men who ransacked his village...well, just for a second. Glaring venomously he attempted to attack the guy pulling on his dislocated arm and opening the wounds in his arms that new trails began to form.

"You are not a toy now, but once we reach Kemet you will be sold," Fernec's eyes widened. Ro moved to the door and took out an empty basin stored by the singular table; he filled the object with fresh water from his flask. "And you will be nothing more than property." He said moving by Fernec and uncuffing him and laying him prostrate on the floor, Fernec was too tired to struggle and moved like a rag doll.

"What are you doing?" Malice had left the boy's voice and was replaced with nothing other than curiosity. He felt a cool clean cloth wiping at his back, avoiding the pus filled wounds.

"Obviously." He sighed, "You are a little bastard you know that." Ro dipped the cloth into the cool water and wrung the article dry, leaning the object beside the bowl he reached into his cloak. "Here eat." He handed Fernec a piece of slightly molded bread, and some dried fruit and meat. "Not much but you've barely eaten."

Fernec sighed and closed his eyes finally relaxing as his back was cleaned. Lightly nipping at the offered fruit the boy realized he didn't know the man's name. "Hey. What's your name?" Finishing off the fruit he cut off the more moldy parts of the bread and started nibbling on it.

"My name? I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Finished cleaning most of the boy's back he took the youngers hair into his hands and dipped the strands into the slightly red water. Ro started threading his fingers through Fernec's hair loosening the strands and bringing back its golden glow. "Ro." He said after the feat of Fernec's hair.

"Eh?" The boy slightly raised his head wincing at the pain of the hardened pus being peeled off and the still slightly wet pus being wiped roughly.

"Ro, my name is Ro." Reaching once more into his cloak he took out a clay jar with a large mouth that was sealed with a cork and wax. "My brother always used to be whipped by my father," The cork was pulled out with an audible 'pop' "and I went to the healer for him. This will sting but most of your wounds will be healed by tomorrow if you don't move too much." Coating his fingers with the reddish cream he started to smooth the substance over Fernec's wounds.

Fernec's breath became laborious as his back was healed. "A- *wheeze* and wh-why exactly are y-you *gasp!* doing th-this?" pain rippled up and down his spine as Ro's rough fingers trailed up and down each and every lash mark pausing once in a while to get more cream or apply bigger patches of the ointment to the places where skin was torn off.

"I owe it to your mother and your father." Scooping up one last glob of balm he spread the substance over the palms of his hands and rubbed it all over Fernec's back. "And because you are a goddamned bastard whelp."

"Humph! I'll take that as a compliment, but what do you mean my mother and father?" He lifted himself with Ro's help and raised his arms as Ro covered his torso with bandages. He was finally able to see the man's face clearly, close-up. To put it simply, Fernec was stunned. Ro was handsome, neither young nor old. He had black hair cropped close to his head, green eyes that seemed to light up in the dark and His skin was tanned a chocolate brown color.

"That is for me to know and you to...well, perhaps never know. It is up to the gods." He said cryptically. Grabbing the boy's hand he cleaned Fernec's arms and added more ointment to the boy's wrists then bandaged both joints.

"Whatever—" He remembered Aldara, he hadn't heard from her since he told her to leave! 

"I will leave this with you." Ro handed the boy the ointment jar. Ro didn't seem to notice Fernec's sudden change of attitude, "Get back in your chains when you want but don't get out of this room and do it before we reach Kemet. I don't want you to get anymore hurt nor do I want to get in trouble." He left the room quickly and silently.

"Aldara." He murmured. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he crossed his legs and brought his hands together. _Aldara!? _He probed his being for any signs of the black dragon frowning as he couldn't find the creature. _Aldar—_ "AHK!" He fell to the floor and writhed, pain lanced through his whole being starting from the back of his head spreading to his whole body. "AAAAGH!" The nails of his left hand bit into the floor, blood spattered as his nails cracked in half and wooden splinters lodged themselves into his hand.

Mocking laughter echoed through the room though there was nobody in sight. "Whe- agh -re are MmM you!?" He growled best he could. 

"Little whelp did you think I would be stupid enough to take the risk of allowing you to communicate with your little pet? I guess you haven't noticed that collar around your neck ne?" 

Painstakingly taking breath He lifted himself to his elbows and finally noticed a weight on his neck, with all the other pains on his body he hadn't noticed the collar but now it was his worst pain. Another painful jolt resounded throughout his system, his jaw clenched and fell to the floor again.

Damocles scornful laughter faded and Fernec was alone again. Slowly rising the boy leaned on the wall. 'So what's going to happen to me now?' he thought sardonically laying his weight on the enclosing surface of the room. His thought's drifted to the man who had pretty much saved him, Ro was a strange one, he had a cold caring manner that Fernec didn't particularly like or dislike. 'And what was that about my parents?' he thought as most of the aftermath pain disappeared sinking to the floor. The slow side-to-side motions of the boat slowly lulled him to sleep. 'Hm, I never told him my name.' He smiled slightly and his eyes drooped closed.

+====================================

Dressed in tattered but clean robes Atemu and Bakhemet led three horses that weren't really of the best pedigree. The plan was to ride to the market and leave the horses at a tavern that belonged to a close friend of Manu, then walk to the market. 

Meryt, Manu and Ahmose were in charge of whatever that slave required upon arrival, namely: jewelry, clothes, a bath and food. The fact that they didn't know the size of the new slave or their gender, they had to get multiples of all of the clothes. Not so easy a task but doable. 

Khenema'at, the only one left, was to distract Seti and teach and lend him a few 'crafts' To help him with his new slave...get the hint?

+====================================

* "...Little pig..." : NOBODY can call Jou a dog except for Seto!

* Miw-sher : kitten

*Ro and Blurn : A cookie to anyone who can guess where these names are from.

**_SEX!_**

((I've gotten your attention now haven't I?))

I haven't watched 'The Passion of Christ' yet my friend who read my work told me that the whipping scene is so much like it... sorry! I swear I didn't forge...ya

Reviews:

FF.Net

_the Ghost of Jounochi_: Buahahahaha! I have secret spies EVERYWHERE! [*in bathroom* I see you...] Why thank you ^^ I don't mind that you're too lazy, there are lotsa ppl out there that don't review at all [whaaat? Stop looking at me! I promise I'll start!] so don't worry ^^

_Priestess of Malik:_ Thank you, I hope I will, well here's the next chapter ^^

_Macduff's Mistress: _Thank you :D

_Seto_Girl: _... *reads previous chapters* crap -.- didn't see that, but I am really sorry I am unable to do that, you see Seti is an original Egyptian name and I already started with it...I know I changed Yugi and Malik's name but it was to change it to Egyptian names...but perhaps Seto can be Seto's Ka name?

_Belletiger:_ Hai ^^ here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it :D

_Alostblackcat:_ ehehe ^^' sowwy I'm don't look at specifics at time...sowwy again.

_Yami Ray:_ *slinks into corner* eep! Here's your chapter. *gulp* the next chapter will be...interesting I promise ^^ that's why Marik is in charge of Seto *grins evilly*

_The Reviwer:_ kee kee kee good name ^^ Thank you, hope I haven't disappointed you.

AFF.Net

_Saelbu:_ Thank you :D ^^ 

_Dvorak:_ I don't really like name changes that much either at first but I got used to it after reading a ton of AU stories. :D Thank you, I never thought anyone would put my story in their favorites, and pardon me but _you_ of all people. :D I've always LOVED your stories ^^ hee

_DirtyD: _*stares* *holds up one of those back and white swirly thingies for hypnotism* you will update storiiiiiiiiiiesssss @.@ *falls asleep* I ehehe... I promise fluff'll come in the next chappie ^^

_Chibi:_ ...ja knowiks? I didn't really think of Moki losing his memories...just that he doesn't try to get back to Egypt for one reason or another, but I don't know WHAT that reason is... X.x ^^ Ha ya he'll just lose his memory I guess thank you ^^

_TsuyaKK:_ why? Aw well ^^ 'salright thank you for reviewing for me anyways. I beg of you though, if you read 'TDW' to the last chappie review it so I know you read it ^^

_Ruriko_Minamino:_ *faints* thank you for being so honest and so concise ^^ I really never get reviews like that...ever :D Hai I agree with the father and child thing I can stand homosexuality, tentacles, even bestiality but I cannot stand incest. :D I'll try to incorporate all of everything said :D

_BlueJay: _...really? crap, I really should get a beta I don't know. All my beta's have been my friends and they know how I write ^^' sowwy. Well hope you like this chapter ^^


	5. Purely Carnal Emotions

TDW Purely Carnal Emotions 

WARNINGS: Yaoi, CBT, D/S, H/C, Anal, AU, Oral, OC, Ship, Slave, SP, and Aphrodisiacs.

DISCLAIMER: Calls Manager is it mine yet!? ... uhU?...Okay...I see...WELL DAMNIT HURRY UP! -.- nope not mine yet sigh

FINALLY! After what? 4 weeks I'm able to post this SORRY! Bows a mil. I got distracted, first week we had testing at my school, second week I got a writers block -.- I dunno how ta write lemons, third week...we had the computer fixed and I couldn't write! Waaaaaaaaa! Fourth week I started writing and HERE it is! :D ain'tcha proudda me?

Anyhoosies I got the lemon done... and I need a beta, any volunteers? And I also need someone who can help me with lemons...any volunteers?

A few things I learned when writing this: Lemon writing can be HARD! I CAN get writers blocks! The cat office assistant for word can be very...provocative [ex. ArgHH! Stop rubbing against the screen like that!] not to mention very cute , i.e. does not mean for example, it means 'id est' Latin for 'that is', I am not the only pervert in school.

================================

Atemu pulled the reins of his horse, halting in front of a moderately doing tavern. He let out a long breath and unhorsed, Bakhemet following closely. "I wonder how Rishid is doing." The pharaoh asked the russet-eyed bodyguard leading his horse and that of the slave's towards the tavern stables.

"What the hell should I care?" Bakhemet gave the reins of his horse a hard sharp tug. "Damnit! I swear this horse hates me!" Correction, Tasunke, the spotted, cream-colored Arabian horse didn't hate the snowy guard he absolutely loathed him. The mount was pulling back savagely and glaring flaming daggers at its holder. 

Staring at his harassed...friend Atemu laughed. It was HILARIOUS watching Bakhemet struggle, the guard was normally able to control everything because of his terrifying demeanor and eagerness to kill but a horse that didn't speak Egyptian was immune, besides if Bakhemet did kill the beast he would have to walk home, and THAT was something he would loath to do, because Payu, the horse Atemu was leading, was for the slave and the slave alone.

"Shut UP you damn bastard!" Bakhemet took a moment to glare daggers at his superior, unfortunately that was the moment Tasunke decided to comply, in a flick of his hooves the horse darted forward dragging Bakhemet into a puddle of thick red mud. The Pharaoh was leaning on his stallion clutching his side.

"Y-y-you stupid I-id-I Idiot!" He grasped his sides howling with suppressed glee. It felt so GOOD to be able to laugh like that, he was never able to be so...uncharacteristic in the palace. 'I should sneak out with Bakhemet more often.' Atemu thought laughing even more at the sight of his Chief Bodyguard struggling to get up with the thick muck sticking to his tattered robes.

Narrowing his eyes, the Albino cupped a glob of the red dirt and slung it with precise accuracy at the Pharaoh's chest knocking the man backwards into another puddle of mud. Bakhemet laughed his trademark cold laugh, which in turn got him a large glob off goo straight in the face making him lose his trained sense of balance, as he collapsed another large glob hit him in the chest. Bakhemet stayed down and cupped another fat blob and slung it straight to the pharaoh's face laughing all the way. 

The street suddenly became a large mudslinging war zone for two undercover royalties, they were both covered with mud and were unidentifiable so it was just fine but that didn't mean they were invisible.

Rishid the tavern owner walked over to his door to see what all the commotion was about, this was the quieter side of the market and was a little more secluded. It wasn't really that good for business but those who preferred silence most often paid more, so he was able to live moderately well.

He laughed silently. It was rare to see the young Pharaoh laughing or playing anymore and this little scene just made his heart flutter; he was like a big brother to his friends in the palace and if they were happy he was happy. He slightly frowned though as he saw the horses. 'Three horses? Tasunke and Kakura those can be accounted for...but Payu?' Indeed Tasunke, Kakura and Payu were the three horses that were most frequently ridden when his friends decided to pay him a visit, but Payu didn't have a rider...to what he could see, and neither did she have and bags to carry.

"Yami! Bakura!" He called, using the aliases the two used when outside the palace. He smiled as two mud smacked faces looked at him in confusion still holding up globs of mud. They both looked so hilarious, so cute, and so innocent. 

Atemu and Bakhemet looked up from the middle of throwing large mud balls. Getting up with difficulty Atemu stood as tall as he could, trying in vain to regain pride. "Cough yes, hello Rishid." Atemu nodded and walked heavily towards the older man.

Rishid chuckled slightly he watched Atemu flush and walk towards him, Bakhemet lingering dumbstruck for a few more seconds than Atemu then struggling as fast as he could to stand up hr lightly tripped as he scuttled uncharacteristically to catch up to the Pharaoh. 

The scar-faced man bowed slightly, "Does my Pharaoh and his guard require a bath?" He teased. Both men half-heartedly glared at him, after all he was a very close confederate with very long ties and they had just messed up the front of his tavern. 

"Thank you Rishid, but we are just going to the market to purchase a slave. Though we could perhaps have some water and a washcloth?" 

' 'Purchase a slave'? Well that clears that up.' Rishid mused "Certainly, and perhaps a place and some food and drink for your horses?"

"Sure" Bakhemet replied eager to clean up, buy the little brat they needed, and get back to his snowy haired lover, drag the boy into darkness, pin his lover to whatever surface he could find and pound into him like there was no tomorrow. Crap! His crotch started to tingle, thankfully though Atemu smacked the guard's face with a cool wet cloth, slightly distracting him from the erotic thoughts revolving about his lover.

After about thirty minutes of silent cleanup by both men, with the occasional interjection of Rishid asking them if they needed anything else they were off on their way down the old trodden road towards the city market.

================================

Rousing with the same slow rocking that had lulled him to sleep, Fernec slowly raised himself up. 'Amazing' he thought. The pain that had plagued him all through the trip had all but diminished. Standing fully, he bent down and picked up the container Ro had left for him. Opening the container a crack, he stared at the reddish cream scooping a tad up with his middle and forefinger and rubbed the salve around his wrists. Replacing the waxed cover he picked up the piece of cloth Ro used to clean him up with, stripping two small strips of the cloth he tied the ends of the remaining fabric together and made a sort of makeshift pouch, he dropped the jar into the bag and tied it around his waist in the most inconspicuous position possible.

Just as the boy finished the door creaked open and four raiders entered. "Oi! The boy's outta his chains!" A pig-faced raider screamed running forward in attempts to subdue the unshackled boy. He had, unfortunately, never heard of how good the boy was at man-to-man combat.

Bracing his left foot against the ground behind him and loosening his right foot to be able to efficiently lash out at the man, Fernec waited for pig face to reach him. As soon as the raider came into kicking range Fernec's leg suddenly lashed out catching the thief in the groin. Taking opportunity as the man was keeled over, Fernec brought his knee up effectively bring the man to lala land.

Snapping out of their trance, the other men ran to try to corner the boy, clap him back into chains and drag him into the market square. Glaring at the men who started to surround him the boy braced himself again and became a sudden blur of kicking and punching. 

'Damn, those brawls came in handy after all.' He said sadly remembering a time past when he would get ravenously drunk (with the displeasure of his parents of course) after successful hunts with his friends, though he didn't like drinking all that much the only reason he ever did and to that extent was because his friends were either able to trick him into stupor or he was challenged. And a challenge was something the boy was loath to turn away. 

"Bastard!" He yelled as the fourth and last bandit came at him brandishing a nice shiny sword that Fernec easily sidestepped, grabbed and used the hilt to hit the bandit on his head successfully sending the man to be with his fallen comrades.

"Suckers" he snickered dropping the sword and going through the open door.

Grabbing the escapee boy by his arm the robed man pulled Fernec closer and grabbed the opposite arm; clasping chains onto the boy's wrists he drew the teen's head towards his face. "I may have helped you last night, but you mustn't forget that I am still currently one of the bad guys." Ro's low voice whispered to the youth.

"Let me go!" the boy ground out struggling fiercely.

"I still have my duties." The elder responded walking out to the sun. "But I also still am in great debt to your parents." He unlocked one of the manacles. "It is the least I could do." He whispered and handed the chains attached to the cuffs to another man. Ro silently left the ship to find a life different from that of a raider.

"C'mon you little whelp!" Goron, the raider Ro handed the chain to roared yanking on the four-foot metal chain. 

'Just you wait you asshole, just you wait.' He thought shifting his hands so nobody would notice the unlocked manacle, but where he could still be able to move his hands to his front as quickly as possible.

================================

Grumbling about something or the other, Bakhemet walked a bit after his liege. They were now very close to the market and the russet-eyed guard did NOT appreciate the people around him. 'Insolence! Insolence all around me!' He thought, wishing ardently to be able to at least mutilate the naked kid running around...WHAT? He was annoyed as hell. Not to mention the Pharaoh hadn't been any help chastising him about how he drove everyone away glaring at them like that. 

'Damn Pharaoh, so what if I'm terrifying? It ads to my charm ne?' He inwardly grumbled '...Oh now what!?' He inwardly moaned stopping as he saw he had strayed about five feet from the pharaoh. 

"Bakura" Atemu called staring at something at the docks.

Complaining all the way, Bakhemet walked the five feet he had strayed towards the Pharaoh. "What?" He asked glaring.

"Look...what do you think of that?" He said pointing towards the docks where a Grecian slave ship was unloading.

"Hn, so what?" In spite of his words Bakhemet's eyes showed intense interest at the scene. A large four or maybe five-foot chain lashing out at the raiders who tried to subdue the form attached to the chain-whip. 

"This one's tough." Putting his forefinger on his chin Atemu looked on as the chain was grabbed by one of the faster traders. The boy clasped in the shackle grasped the links and pulled hard. The trader, one of the stubborn stupid ones held on and was dragged towards the boy who promptly kicked him in the face and lashed him with the chain.

Seeing that the boy didn't seem to mind the man's scream and the slight sound of cracking bone Bakhemet stepped forward. "I think I'm starting to like him." He grinned as the youth lashed out again at another raider who dared step within the four to five foot reach of the chain. 

The boy was tiring fast they could see, his chest has heaving and his back was slightly arched. The raiders noticing what the Pharaoh had noticed took the opportunity and attacked all at once. Struggling with what seemed to be a heavier chain the teen jerked it around one last time before the bandits reached him. That wasn't the end of the fight though. 

Elbowing one of the men the young man yanked the chain some raiders had gotten a hold of. He kicked another man and head butted another stepping back trying to get a strong surface to back up against. The chain was grabbed again.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" An authorative voice bellowed out at the raiders in High-class Egyptian. Alas not all of the raiders spoke the language and kept on trying to hit the boy. Eyes flaring with anger the tri-haired teen ground his heels to the ground. "MIND CRUSH!" at least four raiders collapsed, eyes still open but glassy and lifeless. 

Striding forward, the white haired Egyptian grabbed onto the slightly bloodied chain and jerked, making the boy stumble forward face first landing by the feet of the Pharaoh's bodyguard. 

"How much for the boy?" Atemu asked the closest raider.

Bowing the scared raider responded in broken Egyptian. "H-he isn't o-o-ours to sell m-milord."

"He is mine." An unaccented voice behind the Egyptians answered.

Atemu and Bakhemet turned. "How much for him?" Atemu repeated roughly his hand going for his pouch. 

"He is a rare delicacy hm?" Striding forward the gray haired man lifted the now kneeling boy's chin to face him. "A pale, golden haired beauty unspoiled, untainted. His price is higher of that which a normal noble can afford." 

"Unspoiled?" Atemu asked "Then what are the bandages across his chest for? I doubt even traders" he spat the last word out, "would waste such precious cloth on a slave without a shirt." He really didn't like this gray haired gray-eyed man, and the radiating arrogance emanating out of him was only one reason.

"Just a little lesson." He said, looking at the boy one last time "fifty gold. Final." He smirked, there was no way this man would have that much on him right now, and he would sell the boy for cheaper once this noble left.

"One-hundred gold." 

Damocles jaw tightened, no way! There was no way this — this bastard could have that much money on him.

Atemu handed the man a large bursting pouch. Looking at his comrade the Pharaoh slightly nodded and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Damocles shouted narrowing his eyes at the retreating figures.

Turning to face the man Atemu's eyes glowered. "Yes?" What could the slave commander really say? Nothing, absolutely nothing "Yes?" Atemu repeated. If the pharaoh was called he expected an explanation, and this being lower than he just called...now what?

"Who are you?" Damocles asked, "No common noble would be foolish enough to carry this amount of gold with them," He raised the bag "and no common noble would be able to use shadow powers so easily." He grabbed the pharaoh by the neck, not a very wise thing to do but the commander had had it with young impudent people.

"Let go of me." The Pharaoh said in even tones, darkness rising around him.

The commander seemed too lose his anger at the impending darkness and let the pharaoh go. A life in the shadow realm was a life the man didn't need.

Turning heel, the Pharaoh and his bodyguard left the scene the blonde fearfully following. 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire.' He thought.

================================

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Seti growled out, he did NOT like being disturbed, even if it was by royalty...or close to royalty and Khenema'at was pushing his limits but the sandy blonde had his orders and he would have fun following _this_ order so no worries. He grinned.

"His arrogant highness and his bodyguard left...I'm bored" He drawled and grabbed the taller man's wrist dragging him out. "Let's have some fun! I've gotten some new...toys, and games since you became Mr. Lock-myself-in-my-room-and-never-come-out!" giggling insanely Khenema'at ran still dragging the pissy High Priest. 

"I do not CARE! Let me go this instant." He yelled, and was obeyed, unfortunately they were going at a very fast pace when Khenema'at stopped making Seti stumble slightly.

"Here we are!" Kenema'at grinned psychotically. 

Looking up Seti gulped, Khenema'at's room...not good, not good at all. Kenema'at opened his door and shoved Seti in. Step 1: Take Seti out of his room. Complete.

Now, Step 2: Get the High Priest Drunk and Horny. Begin. Kenema'at chuckled as he closed and locked the door behind him.

[( WOO! A lot of unsubstantial things up there ne? Sorry, I'm sleepy and I, for some odd reason write things differently and uncharacteristically when sleepy T.T, anyways...)]

================================

SORRY To those at FF.net ' I don't want this story deleted and lose all my precious reviews, ANYhoosies so anybody want a sherry? 

[(Link to Purely Carnal emotions full lemon: http:// adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ story. php? no= 23962& chapter= 5 take out the spaces)] 

contentedly sips sherry

================================

6 hours later

Fernec was still awake, impressive after what his and his new (he hated to say it) master had done... They did it 4 times in a row. Turning against the larger man he slowly crawled out of the bed, he didn't want to wake the man who had given him pleasure after all. Wincing at the pain that lanced up and down his back he walked over, still naked, to where he knew the drapes were and pulled on the golden cord that parted the drapes to the balcony.

Silvery blue moonlight spilled into the room showing parchment scattered all over the floor. walking into the moonlight he stopped at the balcony's edge. He took a breath…the scenery of a desert oasis shrouded in the silvery light was astounding, Diana's long fingers seeped through every crevice and touched what she could.

He looked on then gave in to his pain. His home and family were destroyed then his innocence taken...his heart hurt, it wasn't fair! How could the gods have abandoned him so easily? What could he have ever done to deserve what he had gone through?

From its resting place on Fernec's left hip his right hand trailed up to the iron collar around his neck...Now what was that saying? Ah! 'Iron to bind the fey.' Sighing his thoughts drifted to his dark dragon. 'Aldara...I hope you're alright.' He knew of his dragon's whereabouts, the Shadowrealm, as some called it but didn't know of how the great dragon fared.

His hand strayed slightly downwards at a bruise the other gave him when they were, what could he call it? Lovemaking? No, they didn't even know each other. Rape? He wasn't exactly against it. Perhaps just call it sex, yes, that was right just plain old sex. Sighing in frustration he turned with slight difficulty at the bed they had shared, the man couldn't be blamed for his actions...perhaps...but it wasn't entirely all the blonde's fault either. They had done something to him, the man with the sandy blonde hair, and the female brunette healer. Agh! What was he going to do?! He sighed quietly again, talking would have been a good option, but he couldn't understand a word spoken since he had arrived.

Biting his lip he started towards the bed hiding his pain in a mask of apathy, he needed to see the other's face. In his previous state of pleasure he wasn't able to see straight. Arriving at the bed smiled slightly, the man looked so vulnerable but he couldn't see his face, reaching out a tentative hand he brushed brown tendrils of hair back shivering slightly at the electrical shock he received when his fingers brushed up against the others cheek. His eyes widened, Oh gods the man was beautiful! Long lashed eyes fluttered slightly when moonlight reached the other's eyes, long, dark-chestnut hair falling across the man's neck and eyes, and a smooth pale complexion rare amongst people of his race completed the picture. Lowering his head he gave one soft, smooth cheek a peck and lay himself beside the sleeping man...Perhaps, the man was one who would just ignore him and he could escape somewhere.

He wouldn't stay in this place of trickery and pleasure for long; he preferred truth and hardship anyways. Gathering resolve he unconsciously snuggled against the other man falling into a deep slumber.

================================

Looks up O.O My GOD! I cannot believe I wrote that! -.- so how was the lemon? My friend said it was good, but it doesn't have the…umph I like in my lemons...what do you think?

I'm in a slight ditch right now, can anyone give some suggestions on what to do next?

I'll wait for let's say 10 reviews before I post the next chappie, just wanna see what everyone thinks Really now is it that hard to review? Even if it is just a continue please, I'd be a happy camper, all I want is to see how many people actually read this fic.

REVIEWS!

FF.net

_Priestess of Malik:_ Yes I am an eveeel bitch ain't I? 

_Passingthrough:_ Ah, we'll see now won't we? Actually I don't know either, I'm just going along and am in very deep doo-doo over what to do with this cries any suggestions? Please?

_? :_ ...I dunno, I just like it this way and as I've said A MILLION times before, I want to make this as culturally correct as possible so nyeh! Oh and besides Seth is a more Hebrew name 

_Riley Shi-Anne:_ Ah tips! Hm, let's see nothing really except try to picture yourself like you were there in the time and place and see if everything fits. Also I cheat a bit, when writing I sometimes use words over and over and over like he, he, he so I just do a little right click and look for synonyms of the same word, and the best tip of all! READ! hee

_SatanicRebel666: _sent and sent, if you want the other chapters give me a peepz, :D

_the Ghost of Jounochi:_ ARGH!!! Spy no. 75639465373926484638263484634543746592-0284 is down! Spy no. 541552451dfw5140e50s5we41e/25e42q take his place immediately! Everyone says passion was really good except for my dad who said it was just made to make you depressed but he's hard to please so...ya I'll just watch it when it comes out on video shrugs daddy said it ain't worth watching meh.

_Yami Ray:_ HA! Here's your chappie don't worry I don't mind demanding, I dunno if the lemon suits your standards but ' hehe yea, I really do need help with lemons. So f-ing on first sight how'd ya like that? 

_Macduff's Mistress:_ thank you :D don't worry about too much words, all I really want anyways is to know if people are reading this ff. :D but don't get me wrong I like praise as much as the next person 

_saiko yasha:_ Haha thank you :D abt Jou's father, well it is known that Jonouchi senior is a drukard, but that does NOT make him a chilled abuser/molester, Oooo I'm gunna make a ff with that in it… cough back on topic yea, I'm not really into statutory rape or incest. Bestiality I can take but not that. Yes S/J fanfictions are the BEST! :D. Ya, the warning thing is really targeted for AFF.net, I'll give you the link for the meanings but here are what you asked for: CBT: cock ball torture D/S: Dominance/Submission H/C: Hurt/Comfort and SP: Spanking. I don't think I'll use everything but just to be safe Link: http:// adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ story. php? no=9 2 take out the spaces though.

_youko-moon:_ Yes sigh I have a sick mind do you not agree? I dreamed up that scene WAY before passion came out...and I haven't even seen the movie yet .

_cwthewolf:_ thank ye's here's the next chappie (harlequin: after a month. Dras: Oh shaddap)

_dracolegolaslvr87:_ Hey bitch 

AFF.net

_Saelbu:_ Thank ye :D here's the next chappie

_Nomalaz:_ Aiyaiyai! I absolutely know how that feels, thank you for reviewing at such a late hour 

_Kat: _nana nope! Otogi lives in the palace :D Sorry I didn't really delve Ro and Blurn aren't from YGO at all __

_Alostblackcat: _There is not much special 'bout my writing I'm just an idiot who knows synonyms :D

_Chibi:_ I am an evil biotch ne? Reviewing helps me a LOT! And since not much reviewed during this chapter my god! You helped like hell :D

_Anon: _yea...I think aff cut you off anyways thx for reviewing :[__


	6. Learning the Words

The Devil's Whelp 06 _Understanding the Words_

**Disclaimer**: Unless KT, Disney, Bernard Cornwall or any other character/idea/song suddenly get's tackled by a giant salmon with ten legs with a blue flaming eyes and a human's face in it's mouth...nope...

**Warning**: too lazy to type

**Note:** Due to the fact I'm on a three week break and am in a remote island somewhere off of Vanatu, pitifully trying to keep water away from my laptop and not to mention the frequent visits of a 30 foot alligator that wants me for dinner, I couldn't hound my friends into beta'ing for me...sorry? '

cowers don't kill me? I know it's been a while and there's no excuse for that, not to mention that this chap roughly breaches a page and a half...shorry?

AND START

Groaning a string of curses Seti groggily shielded his eyes from the torrent of the morning light. What in the...? 'Who in Ma'at's name opened the drapes!?' Sitting up he opened his eyes to the fullest to get used to the morning rays, a pale slender hand draped itself over the priests lap, and in a raging surge everything from the night before came back. "Oh Ra..." He looked over at the sleeping form by his side. Despite that it seemed as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders, this was going to be a problem. He took a deep breath and held it for a few moments before letting everything out in a long breathy sigh. Seti's right hand slowly reached for the sleeping boy and gently brushed away tendrils of soft, blonde hair, he smiled slightly. What a beautiful boy, Seti caressed the boy's cheeks then took hold of the hand that was attached to the arm draped over his lap. "So this is what that was all for." He said closing his eyes, remembering what the lavender-eyed general and his lover had...drilled...into his head the day before. He pressed the boy's hand to his cheek and kissed it softly...He was being SO uncharacteristic this morning but, why give a damn? Bringing the hand to his lap Seti started playing with the calloused hand, noticing that a lot of the calluses were somewhat centered on his right index and middle fingers. An archer...a hunter, this was going to be very interesting.

Waking up to the warmth of sunlight after a nice fulfilling sleep was a very good feeling, Fernec opened his eyes a crack when he felt someone playing with his hand, quite pleasant really, he wouldn't of course admit it openly but his hands were very sensitive. Remembering what had happened a few hours before Fernec just lay there unmoving watching the brown haired noble play with his right hand. After a few moments the blonde slowly tightened his hand slowly gripping the hand of the other man, startling the other slightly. "Kyrios" master He said slowly and unwillingly looking up at the others eyes. Fernec was slave to no one BUT if he wanted to be able to escape this wretched palace unharmed (the sea and the desert were his only two choices and if he wanted to escape across, or live of one of them he required all the strength he could get) he would have to suck up his pride and get on his masters' good side.

'Kyrios?' sitting straighter in his bed Seti let go of the youngers hand. "If we are to be master and slave little one, we are going to have to be able to communicate." Untangling the soft linen sheets from around his naked form Seti trudged off, oblivious to his (glorious) nakedness. The Priest walked over a wall hanging that Fernec hadn't noticed before. Pushing the hangings aside, a silver door engraved with a blue-eyes white-dragon glinted in the morning light. At a touch of the Priests hand the door disappeared and Seti strode in searching for something or the other.

Finding what he was looking for Seti walked back into the room carrying a small something wrapped in old wrapping papyrus paper tied together by a fraying papyrus string. Setting the tiny parcel by the table nearest the boy on the bed he retrieved an oil lamp and a long, slim cylindrical box. Setting the other two pieces of a puzzle by the papyrus package, Seti dragged a chair next to the bed, the blonde watching quizzically all the way.

He lit the lamp, then encircling the blonde's waist he carried him one handed dropped the Greek on his lap pulling the boy against his body and laying the blonde's head on his neck, he maneuvered Fernec's head as that the boy couldn't see what he was doing. Opening the cylinder, a long silver needle dropped out; wrapping one side of the needle with a small cloth he held the sharp tip over the lamp flame he grabbed a hold of the youngers ear pressing the boy tighter to his body.

Has anyone here watched Salem's Lot? It's a classic

Silence...silence...silence...silence...the occasional fearful breath of the pharaoh...silence... "you WHAT!?" An angered scream rang through the Pharaoh's chambers, "ATEMU!? How in Osiris name COULD you!?" After asking his younger lover countless times to forgive him Atemu had admitted to what he had done with the blonde slave...and Meryt was in _no_ way pleased.

Despite the face that it was hilarious to see the Lord of the Upper and Lower Lands just a hair's breadth away from cowering, it was scary to see his little lover enraged. "Eh-he-e... In my defense it was Khenema'at's idea?"

Growling the smaller twin turned and stormed out of the room "Atemu I swear to you if that boy was hurt I will hold you personally responsible!"

'...and no sex for a month ne?' Atemu thought sullenly...this was going to be hard. Remembering his status as pharaoh Atemu straightened up from crouching behind the table and chair that had separated him from his petite lover, coughing slightly he lifted up his chin and decided to forget everything about what had just happened...he was NOT a coward.

While Atemu was in his chambers trying to salvage his lost pride, Meryt was storming the hallways in search of his two best friends, "AHMOSE!" He pounded at the door that both albinos shared. "Open the door!" Slowly the door creaked open revealing a droopy mop of floating white.

"Meryt?"

The small boy grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him out "We need to talk."

"I survived Yugi's wrath"

One very good thing about being the owner of the millennium item that could control minds was that...you could control minds. Fernec, sensing the heat of the needle before it reached his ear yelped and jumped off Seti's lap and started yelling incomprehensible phrases in Greek that Seti supposed were curse words. Unfazed, the Priest stood and picked up a golden staff with the millennium symbol on it, the next thing the boy knew his ear was hurting like hell and he was back straddling the priest.

Lifting the younger boy's chin Seti took the pained lobe into his mouth and started sucking.

The younger one gasped as he felt the soft, warm sensation tugging at his ear. He felt his cheeks and neck heating up.

Nipping the lobe lightly Seti let go of the piece of flesh and gave one final lick. Still holding the smaller boy by the waist he picked up another object hidden within the papyrus. Unraveling the old material he uncovered a simple silver earring with a single sapphire crescent embedded into the small band. Slowly slipping the silver into the newly made hole, the priest kissed the ring.

"Your eyes can tell me only so much, speak slave." Seti leaned back on the chair he was sitting on waiting for the flustered blondes response.

ARGGGG!

. I'm REALLY sorry, this took WAAAAY longer that was really necessary and this chap isn't really satisfying shniff but I hope to be back now . I said I was going to finish this story and I am! TT.TT I've only written about a page and a half. I don't really know what to write with Yugi and Ryou and then with Jou and Seto . any help is appreciated, I'll try writing more tomorrow. Oh yea I also need a beta.

...male Aphrodite... (2 notes)

(a) Aphrodite AKA Venus goddess of beauty and love, I know EVERYONE knows this already but...what the heck.

...cylindrical box... definition of box: A container _typically _constructed with four sides. So there CAN be a cylindrical box 

dracolegolaslvr87: well I wrote a new chappie that you haven't read yet nyeh!

Youko-moon: I'm sure there's more room for improvement.... I have a new found respect for Yaoi writers...x.X

The Reviewer: Thank YOU! I love it when I get reviews like this

Macbeth's Mistress: Phrases, paraphrases, everything else, thank you for reviewing it always feels good to read reviews

Kageno Ryu: Yes...Aldara...that's going to be later on, I like Aldara...hopefully Seti will notice the band around our little puppies neck soon.

Yami Ray: Weirdo's...there are a lot of those in my school...yea...yea...yea...new names will come into the picture...don't worry these names will be easier to remember

Yuripa: huggles back yea! Here's a muffin too! I like muffins they're evil...so're penguins :D

Passingthrough: HI! New Plots...good, my brain has an automatic mode that I always try to look for the most unexpected outcomes of solutions o.O they get VEEEERRRRYYY interesting sometimes

: Summary...we'll see

slimjimslut: hmn...who's your friend I'd like to thank her...or could you thank her for me? Here's an update

Kaira Hesoka: big grin thank you, taglompklekigle (uh...tackle, glomp, kiss, huggle...)

Generally Maz: Mokuba and Sere...wonder what happened to them...hahaha! whoops I kinda forgot all about them :D

SatanicRebel666: For some odd reason yer username reminds me of InuYasha...shrugs YAH back too!

Firevega21: tank ye. I love taking things from other shows/books/stuffs and putting them up, it's interesting watching reviewers notice those things 

First thing's first O.o someone out there is F nuts! You know how long I had to scroll just to get to the bottom of the page...TT.TT sry I said after ten reviews didn't I?

. this is going to be LOOONG

Dirty D: Oh you review just fine! I was crazy to ask for more reviews, note to self never ask for so many reviews again hangs myself that was a good refresher anyhoo :D

Alostblackcat: I can almost always count on ye for a review :D thank you

Setos-Puppy: here ya go :D

Moi-Love: uh...just don't stain my carpet when you suffer and die j/k thanks

Me luvie this: here's the cookie

Ahhh: cookie!!!

Omi: here's the next chappie :D

10 reviews: . it's been long past ten reviews...I'm a disappointment bawls

namu: I'd kill myself if there's only one lemon! It'll take a while but it'll come out and blame the vibrator on Marik...wouldn't put it past him

seto jou...crazy crazy crazy: . I agree but constancy is something I prize

umi: I'm a disappointment haven't I?

Quin: yea...everyone mentions that, not that I mind :D

Kaki: here

Me: oof I need to eat a shoe...

Update u: I'll go eat a shoe now...

10 Reviews: O.o I get your point!

Chibi: I have a newfound respect for writers O.o

Kat: Anytime, I tried to make the mud fight as funny as possible...based on previous experience . 

TsuyaKK: why's that? Ne who thank's for continuing on being my loyal servant :D

I'm running out of things to say

BrokenRose: I love it when the two of them tortures the other by not giving then what they want grin

Honoo: thank ye

Normalaz: Hail takahashi-sama for creating characters we can play around with HAHAHAHA!

ChibiChula: I'll keep that in mind, you're the only one so far to offer me advice THANK YOU!

Jay: yea some pics get me really hot and bothered too

Sushi: here,


End file.
